You're Attitude Won't Change That I Love You!
by Fawn Ariwa
Summary: When Miori a Blonde Haired, Purple eyed girl moves to Veilstone City, will Shinji fall for her? Or will his attitude drive her away? T for later chapters.


_I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, I own the plot and my OC_

**Name: Miori Kenji (Mee-Ohr-Ree Kehn-Gee)**

**Age: 11**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Height: 5' 2"**

**Weight: 60 lb.**

**Pokemon: Skarmory, Glameow**

**Clothes: Black Cami, Red High-Collared Longsleeve Midriff Shirt, Black Pants with Chains, and black sneakers.**

~X~ ~X~

"Miori! Come out of there!" A young woman, probably around 35 yelled.

"No mom, you dragged me here, deal with the consequences! I would have been perfectly fine if you'd left me in Olivine City! I didn't want to come!" A blonde girl yelled from the back of a moving van.

"Miori! NOW, or you're grounded!"

"Fine!" The girl leapt out of the van, looked around and scowled. "I miss Jasmine already."

"Miori, come on, you have to decorate your room!"

"Whatever." The girl walked into the house and went upstairs to her room. She finished putting up her posters, and sat down to write in her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_This is the worst day ever, we arrived in Veilstone City today. I haven't had a chance to meet the neighbours but I really don't want to. And to think, it's my birthday too. I was the only one opposed to the move, and we moved on my birthday. I'm probably not going to get anything this year. We won't have enough money. I haven't got a birthday present in 4 years, it would make this day so much better._

"Miori, come meet the neighbours."

"Coming!" She closed her journal and ran downstairs. A boy about her age and his mother stood in the doorway.

"This is Shinji." The mother said seeing Miori. "Say hi." His mother said nudging him.

"Hi, I'm Shinji." He said keeping his arms crossed.

"Miori." She said back placing her hand on her hips. She'd lived so many places it wasn't even funny. New Bark Town, Azalea Town, Olivine City, and those were just the most recent.

"Miori, Shinji is starting his Pokemon Journey soon, I think you should go on one as well." Her mother said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"2 things wrong with that Idea: 1) I don't have any Pokemon. 2) I'd rather die than travel the region knowing that if I ever come back, I won't be able to find you."

"Miori, I told you this is our last move."

"That's what you said before we moved to New Bark Town, and Azalea Town and Olivine City, why should this be any different?" she said crossing her arms.

"Why don't you and Shiji go visit Lake Valor?" Her mother suggested.

"Whatever, I still haven't finished unpacking."

"You can finish later."

"Shinj you should take her to Risshi Lake, you're too anti-social." His mother prompted.

"I'm not anti-social, I just don't like people."

"Isn't that the same as anti-social?" Miori snickered.

"Fine, let's go." Shinji said grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, these are for you." Mrs. Kenji handed hertwo Pokeballs. "The one on the left is from your father, the one on the right is from me." Miori took the Pokeballs and left with two reached the Lake after a few minutes.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" she exlaimed with shines in her eyes.

"Yeah, real pretty, now what Pokemon were in those Pokeballs." She tossed them in the air.

"Skar!"

"Glam!"

"Skarmory and Glameow. . ." Skarmory walked over to Miori and rubbed up against her, Glameow jumped into her arms. "When are you starting your Pokemon Journey?"

"When school ends this summer."

"What school are you going to?"

"Veilstone Elementary obviously." He said sharply. "I'm leaving."

"Wait! I don't know my way back!"

"Then come on!" He grabbed her wrist again and dragged her off with her Pokemon following. He stopped short and she crashed into him.

_Hmm, he smells nice-wait what the hell? It is true he does smell nice. . ._

Then Next Day At School~

"Okay class, this is our new student. Miori."

"I'm Miori Kenji. I have a Skarmory and a Glameow. Don't bother making friends with me, I'll probably move before the month is out." The teacher sweatdropped.

"You can take the seat next to Shinji." She scowled a little and took her seat. Crossing her arms. "Alright today we'll be learning about Polygons."

_Booooring. I learned this is 4__th__ grade._ She laid her head down and fell asleep. "Miss Kenji!" She raised her head.

"What?"

"Can you tell me what a 10 sided polygon is called?" The class looked at her like they knew she was going to get it wrong.

"A decahedron."

"That's correct, did you learn this?"

"Yes, that's why I was sleeping."

"Take this note to the principal, and wait for his answer." She shrugged and grabbed the paper.

_This girl knows the math curriculum, I have a feeling she knows the curriculum, can she be moved to an advanced class?_

Principal's Response:

_No. Sorry, there is no room in the advanced class._

"That's a shame."

~Lunch~

"Hey! You there! Girl with Blonde hair!" A boy with black hair and a baseball cap shouted.

"Me?" Miori asked pointing to herself.

"Obviously! I want a battle!"

"Fine but what's your name?"

"Jake. Go, Pichu!"

"Isn't that a little too cute? Whatever, Skarmory."

"Ladies first."

"That's nice, Use Steel Wing, and Agility. And spin while your at it!" Skarmory hit Pichu dead on.

"Pichu use thunder bolt!"

"Use Double Team."

"Pi?" Pichu was confused as hell.

"Now use Quick attack, and Peck!" Pichu was throw backwards,and knocked out.

"You GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

"That's not nice, that Pichu did it's best out there! You're just not a good trainer!"

"Oh yeah? Quilava use Flamethrower!"

"Use Double Team!"

"Stop that!"

"It's called a tatic! Now use Steel Wing!" She knocked out Quilava too. Then smirked. "Skarmory return." And walked away.

_Miori Kenji you have yourself a rival._

After school, which went by in a flash seeing as Miori had basically slept the whole day, Shinji and Miori walked home together.

"I saw that battle in the school yard, was it your first time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Jake's our school's best trainer." She gasped.

"So then. . ."

"You're our school's new best trainer."

"I wonder, where the next Pokemon Contest is. . ."

"You want to be a coordinator?"

"Mhm! I wanna win the Sinnoh Grand Festival!"

"That's a newer dream."

"Ha ha, I can't wait to start my journey! I might start soon though. . .like I said I can't wait!" The two sat down under a tree to do their homework.

"Hey, Shinji, is Miori your girlfriend?" Jake sneered.

"No, she's my neighbour and friend. And she'll be a better trainer than you for all of time." Shinji said standing up.

"Aww, protecting your little girlfriend, how cute. I HATE CUTE!" Jake said angrily. "I swore revenge on Miori and I will get it!"

"You never swore revenge on me." Miori said standing up.

"Well, I did inwardly!"

"Haunter, use Lick!" Haunter came out of it's Pokeball and licked Jake. Shinji snickered at the look on his face.

"Now Haunter, use Night Shade!"

"Pichu, Use Thunder!"

"Haunter, Use Protect. Then Use Sucker Punch!" Pichu was knocked out again.

"Pichu return!" Jake threw the Pokeball to Miori. "I have no use for this Pokemon."

"Pichu, come on out!" She threw the Pokeball in the air.

"Chu?" Pichu looked around confused.

"Jake isn't here anymore, do you want to stay with me, or run away free?"

"Chu!" Pichu cried out jumping on top of her head.

"Okay Pichu, Return!" Pich jumped away from the beam. "You don't like Pokeballs? You don't have to stay in it just stay with me okay?"

"Chu!" Pichu said nodding.

"Come on you're mom is probably looking for you." Miori looked up to see Shinji standing over her.

"C'mon Shinji, lighten up!" She laughed. And took his hand and walked home.

~Time Skip~ (End Of School)

"Shinji, come on or all the good Pokemon will be gone!" Miori yelled banging her fist on his bedroom door. Shinji walked out.

"Let's go then." The two walked outside.

"Skarmory!" Shinji took her hand and Skarmory hovered above them. Miori grabbed Skarmory's leg, They dropped off at Prof. Rowan's lab. "I'll wait out here." She said pulling out a Nintendo DS, she started playing Castlevainia: Order of Ecclesia.

"You're obsessed with that game."

"No, I Like the blood obviously!"

"Sadist."

"Yes I am." She said sticking her tongue out. After Paul got his pokemon the two set off for Jubilife city. _How do I tell him. . .how I feel?_

~X~ ~X~

**Me: Read and review, no flames. *Skips off to do something evil***

**Satoshi: Holy crap! *comes in with water bucket on head***

**Me: Oops, that wasn't meant for you! That was meant for Haruka!**

**Haruka: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause you're boring! XP**


End file.
